Terapia
by Bella0410
Summary: Albus Dumbledore zarządza przymusowe badania psychologiczne wśród pracowników Hogwartu. Pacjentów ma przebadać osobiście słynny dr Lecter. Czy nasze indywiduum - Severus Snape dogada się z psychiatrą? Czy pogodzi się z diagnozą i znajdzie sposób, by przezwyciężyć słabości? Czego tak naprawdę mu brakuje? Piątej klepki, czy może odrobiny miłości? Przekonajcie się sami. ;)


Skórzane siedzenia, pogrążony w półmroku pokój i facet z twarzą sukinsyna. Znakomicie, tylko tego było mu teraz potrzeba. Snape rozejrzał się nerwowo po gabinecie, odwiesiwszy na stylowy wieszak swój jedyny wyjściowy płaszcz. Skąd staremu Dropsowi przyszło do głowy, żeby wysłać wszystkich pracowników szkoły na testy psychologiczne do specjalisty? Szykuje się redukcja etatów i wariaci mają pierwsi polecieć na zęby? Chyba nie ma się czym martwić... Jeśli ktoś w Hogwarcie ma fioła to raczej nie on. No a nawet jeśli... taki Filch był raczej w większych tarapatach.

- Proszę usiąść, profesorze Snape – spokojny głos psychiatry wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Lekarzem, który podjął się przebadania całej kadry nauczycielskiej był ceniony w świecie magów doktor Lecter. Nieco zdziwaczały, acz profesjonalny w tym co robi mężczyzna po czterdziestce.

Snape usadowił się w fotelu ze znużeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Zaraz się zacznie przesłuchanie...

- Severusie, jeśli mogę się tak do ciebie zwracać – Snape skinął nieznacznie głową. - Wspaniale. Powiedz mi, jak się czujesz w związku z dzisiejszą wizytą?

- Bosko. Wprost fantastycznie – burknął nauczyciel, odrzucając z oczu czarne, przetłuszczone włosy. - Mój stary znajomy Dumbledore po piętnastu latach współpracy okazuje się być zdzieciniałym prykiem pozbawionym krzty zaufania, który bawi się kosztem moim i całego personelu Hogwartu. Przez to muszę marnować swój cenny czas na siedzenie w gabinecie jakiegoś kretyna, podczas gdy dookoła giną w wojnie ludzie. I powiem ci coś – w czasie tej bezcelowej rozmowy umrą gdzieś co najmniej dwie osoby, które mogłyby żyć, gdybym teraz nie trwonił z tobą czasu, a zajął się naprawdę pożytecznymi rzeczami takimi jak praca dla Zakonu!

Doktor Lecter uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Albus ostrzegał, że możesz być dla mnie trudnym do rozgryzienia przypadkiem. Chyba cię przecenił, Severusie.

- Co? - warknął Snape, unosząc groźnie brew.

- Chyba wiem, co ci dolega. Bądź łaskaw i odpowiedz na jeszcze jedno pytanie – kiedy ostatni raz spędziłeś trochę czasu sam na sam z kobietą?

- Co to za idiotyzmy? To... - Snape poczerwieniał na twarzy. - Wychodzę stąd i może pan być pewny, że prędko się nie zobaczymy! - pacjent poderwał się z fotela, na co terapeuta tylko westchnął.

- Wybacz mi moją bezpośredniość, ale to naprawdę ważne pytanie. Czy po twojej odpowiedzi mam wnioskować, że preferujesz osoby tej samej płci?  
Snape znieruchomiał z dłonią zaciśniętą na klamce.  
- Jak pan śmie?! - odwrócił się błyskawicznie i zbliżył się powoli do lekarza siedzącego niewzruszenie na swoim starym miejscu. - Skoro tak bardzo cię to obchodzi, Lecter, to słuchaj uważnie, bo nie zamierzam się powtarzać. Mężczyznami się brzydzę, a z kobietą nie byłem od niepamiętnych czasów z jednej prostej przyczyny – mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż znoszenie kaprysów naburmuszonych idiotek.  
- No nie wiem, kto tu musiałby znosić czyjeś kaprysy...  
- To bezczelność!  
- Dokładnie. Drogi Severusie – lekarz podniósł się z miejsca i stanął oko w oko z rozwścieczonym profesorem. - Jesteś rozklekotanym psychicznie zbitkiem nerwów. Nie mogę wyrazić zgody, byś kontynuował pracę w swoim zawodzie. Jako nauczyciel twoje rozbicie emocjonalne zagraża nie tylko tobie, ale też młodzieży, z którą pracujesz.  
- Słucham?  
- Wystosuję pismo do Albusa, w którym poinformuję go, że zgadzasz się na podjecie natychmiastowej terapii. Tylko mając cię cały czas na oku, mogę być pewny, że prawidłowo wypełniasz swoje obowiązki, nie krzywdząc siebie ani innych.  
- To groźba?  
- Tylko stwierdzenie faktu. Proponuję zakończyć na tym nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie. Widzimy się za tydzień w moim gabinecie. Aha... jeszcze jedno. Poczekaj tu chwilkę.  
Ze złowróżbnym uśmiechem na ustach doktor Lecter wyminął zręcznie sylwetkę Snape'a i schował się za drzwiami. Po chwili powrócił, trzymając w dłoni zakorkowaną butelkę ze srebrzysto fioletowym płynem, którą wcisnął w ręce wzburzonego Severusa.  
- Co to jest? - nauczyciel wyjął korek i podejrzliwie zastrzygł nozdrzami, próbując wychwycić zapach składników. - Mięta? Cynamon? Goździki? Jakaś zamaskowana trucizna, tak?  
- Właściwie... szampon do włosów – Lecter wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Stosuj trzy razy w tygodniu, a twoje życie prywatne z pewnością rozkwitnie.  
- To wszystko?  
- Właściwie przydałby się jakiś krem do twarzy i wymiana garderoby na nieco żywsze kolory, ale póki co szampon powinien wystarczyć.  
Snape zacisnął wargi, zerwał płaszcz z wieszaka i opuścił gabinet, trzaskając drzwiami i bluźniąc pod nosem.  
Dopiero w domu zdołał nieco ochłonąć.  
- Bezczelność... - mruczał pod nosem raz po raz. - I co go obchodzą moje związki z kobietami? Chyba ktoś tu potrzebuje dobrego psychiatry...  
Próbował uwarzyć jakąś truciznę dla odprężenia i myślał, jak pięknie by było wlać to świństwo w gardło doktora Lectera, ale koniec końców źle odmierzył drżąca z wściekłości dłonią jeden ze składników i cały wywar diabli wzięli. Ze złością kopnął kociołek i rozsiadł się na podłodze obrażony na cały świat. Wtedy dopiero poczuł, jak uwiera mu w kieszeni tajemniczy szklany kształt. Wyjął z szat butelkę, którą dostał od terapeuty. Medytował nad nią jeszcze kilka minut, aż w końcu z braku innych zajęć, udał się do łazienki. W końcu sukinsyn tak czy inaczej poznałby, gdyby nie użył tego świństwa...


End file.
